Back To Me
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: ini ff punya sodaraku hehe / YunJae / Yaoi / one more. NOT MINE! / Don't Like Don't Read / Happy Reading :)


**FF Yaoi "Back To Me" Oneshoot **

Title : Back To Me

Author : Cindy AyuS

Main Cast:  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Park Yoochun  
Kim Junsu

Genre : Romance

Disclaemer : This is YAOI Fanfiction with YunJae as the main character. If You are DONT like YAOI , so DONT READ IT! No Bash. Ini karya yang aku buat dari pengalaman galau temanku, dan author sendiri jadi kalo rada ruwet maafkanlah. hahaha. kalau misalnya banyak yang suka aku bakal bikin sequelnya tapi kalo ngga.. yasudah cukup seperti ini saja. RCL PLEASE. Selamat membaca ^^

**_"Apa kau merasakannya?"_**

**_"Apa kau mendengarnya?"_**

**_"Hati ini, hanya bergetar saat berada didekatmu"_**

**_"Aku mencintaimu"_**

Terlihat seorang yeoja kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang cukup besar di koridor sekolah megah itu. Tangannya terkepal dengan cukup kuat menambah ngeri perawakannya yang tak tampak cantik lagi kala itu. belum lagi geramannya yang membuat orang disekitarnya merinding. Dengan tidak perduli akan tatapan orang orang disekitarnya yeoja itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kelas yang ditujunya.

"Kim Jaejoong" gertak yeoja itu kala sudah tiba didepan pintu kelas tersebut

Gertakkan yang cukup kencang itu mau tidak mau membuat semua murid yang berada didalam kelas itu menengok kearahnya. Termasuk namja yang namanya baru saja ia panggil. Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau" sahut namja lain yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dingin

Tanpa ancang ancang yeoja itu langsung menuju ke arah Jaejoong dan memberikan tamparan pelak pada pipi mulus milik namja itu. tamparan itu memberikan bekas yang cukup terlihat pada pipi kiri Jaejoong.

"Aku benci padamu!" katanya sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh kekecewaan kemudian meninggalkan kelas itu sambil berlari. Terlihat cairan bening yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya

Sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya dingin tidak seperti teman teman kelas lainnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan berbisik bisik mengenai kejadian itu. sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar dari mulut kecil milik pria itu.

"Begitu saja?" kata namja lain yang tengah terduduk dimeja belajarnya

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya" kata Jaejoong tidak bersemangat

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" kata namja itu kemudian

Namja itu menatap pipi kiri Jaejoong yang kini terlihat cukup merah dengan jejak tangan disana. Entah karena tamparan yeoja tadi yang begitu keras padanya. Atau memang karena kulit putih Jaejoong yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan jejak merah itu dari wajahnya. merasa tidak tega ia mengangkat tangannya menuju ke arah wajah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sedikit meringis ketika tangan namja bernama Yunho itu menyentuh pipinya

"Sakitkah? Dia menamparmu dengan cukup keras hm?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap jejak merah dipipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman hanya dapat menatap sinis namja yang ada disebelahnya tersebut. dengusan kecil kembali terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong. Terasa seakan pikirannya kini tidak dapat terfokus lagi kepada satu arah. Hubungan yang telah ia jalin cukup lama dengan yeoja yang baru saja menamparnya tadi kini telah berakhir. Dan kini, hatinya merasa cukup bergetar kala pria bernama Yunho itu menyentuhnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap namja disebelahnya itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Terasa desiran desiran hangat yang mengalir hingga keseluruh tubuhnya yang kini membuat pipinya menghangat. Buratan merah dipipinya tidak dapat tertutupi ketika dilihatnya namja itu masih memperhatikan pipinya dengan penuh perhatian.

_"Aku pasti sudah gila"_ batin Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan matanya dari Yunho dan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa aku sudah gila" jawab Jaejoong jujur

"Kenapa? Karena memutuskan Hye Ra?" tanya Yunho lagi

Jaejoong terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kembali pikiran pikiran tentang yeoja tadi berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Sejujurnya permasalahan dengan yeoja bernama Kang Hye Ra cukup menyita pikirannya saat itu, namun ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan mungkin jiwanya

"Tidak juga" jawab Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka kemudian

Kali ini Yunholah yang terdiam. Ia menatap bingung kearah sahabatnya yang kini beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya tadi. Mata musangnya memandang punggung itu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menyadari punggung Jaejoong mulai menjauhinya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" Pekik Yunho yang dibalas dengan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menunjuk keatas

Yunho yang mengerti dengan balasan Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk perlahan lalu kembali terdiam. Yunho menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap tempat duduk yang baru saja Jaejoong tempati. Pikiran pikiran aneh kembali merayap dikepalanya membuatnya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" ucapnya pelan sambil kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan menapakkan kakinya untuk menyusul pria yang baru saja meninggalkan kursi itu

"Apa kau tidak pernah bosan dengan tempat ini huh?" tanya Yunho menatap kesal pada sahabatnya.

Kini mereka berada diatap bangunan sekolah. Sudah pasti tempat ini menjadi tempat favorite bagi setiap orang untuk bermalas malasan, berpacaran ataupun bersedih ria. Tidak terkecuali Jaejoong, ia sangat menyukai atap sekolah ini sebagai tempat ia merenung. Namun tidak untuk Yunho, ia merasa sangat bosan jika mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah. Belum lagi jika ia selalu mendapati beberapa pasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan disana. Ia merasa muak.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi dari sini" jawab Jaejoong

"Hais, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatku yang sedang patah hati ini sendirian" sanggah Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan menatapnya

"Ya! Aku ini tidak sedang patah hati!" kata Jaejoong kesal sambil menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya dan menghempasnya kasar

"Baiklah, baiklah, tidak patah hati, hanya saja sedang meratapi pipinya yang panas karena ditampar wanita hahaha" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa puas

"Tertawa saja terus, dasar menyebalkan" kata Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa itu sinis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo, Mr. Sensitive sedang marah" ucap Yunho lagi sambil menyentuh nyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada pipi sahabatnya itu gemas

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Mr. Sensitive hah?" Pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil menghempas jari Yunho kasar

"Tentu saja kau! Ahahah. Hey, aku lapar, dan tempat ini membosankan, kita pindah saja ne?" ajak Yunho kemudian sambil merangkulkan tangannya lagi pada pundak lebar Jaejoong

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa pergi dari sini!" kata Jaejoong sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yunho

Yunho menahan tangannya dipundak Jaejoong walaupun Jaejoong berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan rangkulan tersebut. tenaga Yunho yang lebih besar dari Jaejoong mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong menyerah. Jaejoong menghelakan nafasnya lalu menatap sahabatnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kemana?" jawab Jaejoong menyerah

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tangannya yang tadi menggantung dipundak Jaejoong kini terangkat dan berpindah ke tangan Jaejoong. Tangan indah Yunhopun kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan mulus milik Jaejoong. Terasa kelembutan kulit Jaejoong yang merasuk disela pori pori telapak tangan Yunho yang memberikan sensani tersendiri dalam tubuh Yunho. Tangan yang lembut itu terasa sangat lembut dan nyaman ditangan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau memaksaku meninggalkan favoriteku hanya demi makan mie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya kesal

"Tidak" kata Yunho disela sela kesibukannya menggosokkan sumpit dikedua tangannya

Yunho mendekatkan mangkok mie nya dan lalu mengangkatnya perlahan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sumpit kini mengapitkan kedua sisi sumpit itu kepada mie dalam mangkoknya lalu memasukan mie itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong hanya dapat memperhatikan tiap langkah Yunho yang terlihat tidak biasa dimatanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau makan dengan cara aneh begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya

Yunho yang tadinya tengah tertunduk sambil menyantap makanannya kini menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pelan ke arah suara yang baru saja menanyakannya sebuah pertanyaan padanya. Mata musangnya mendapati mata besar yang indah dan berwarna kecoklatan itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan keheranan. Terasa debaran debaran kecil dihatinya kini kembali membahana disekitar dadanya membuat pipinya menghangat

Yunho sedikit melirikkan matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong yang terasa mengintimidasinya. Ia meraik nafas panjang dan menelan makanannya melewati kerongkongannya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong.

"Mie disini enak sekali kau tahu?" ucap Yunho malah balik bertanya

"Lalu?" kata Jaejoong muali tidak sabar dengan kata kata bertele tele sahabatnya itu

"Aish, dingin sekali kau Kim Jaejoong. Aku membawamu kesini bukan hanya untuk makan mie. Aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin membawamu pada tempat favoriteku" Jelas Yunho kemudian dan mulai memakan mienya lagi

Jaejoong terdiam. Terasa sedikit geli didadanya kala Yunho menjelaskan tujuan Yunho membawa Jaejoong kesana. Senyum kecilpun tak acuh terukir disudut bibir Jaejoong. Terasa perasaan hangat kini tengah mengairi seluruh tubuhnya cepat dan membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

"Benarkah? Jadi ini tempat favorite yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum geli disekitar wajahnya

Jaejoong menatap mangkok mie yang masih berdiri dengan patuh dihadapannya. Seketika tangannya mengambil sumpit, menggosokkannya pelan, dan lalu mulai menikmati mie yang ada dihadapannya itu. perlu Jaejoong akui rasa mie itu memang enak, Jaejoong rasa ia harus berterimakasih pada Yunho karena telah mengenalkan rasa mie seenak itu padanya. Sementara mata musang Yunho kini hanya dapat mengamati Jaejoong yang tengah melahap mie itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan seksama dan mengamati setiap jengkal wajah manisnya. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bahkan bibir mungilnya yang kini tengah tersenyum karena menyukai mie rekomendasinya. Senyumnya.. senyum yang selalu membuat dada Yunho bergemuruh hebat, bahkan saat ini.

Jaejoong memandang langit langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum geli setiap kali ia mengingat perbuatan yang ia dan Yunho lakukan setelah mereka pulang sekolah tadi, bahkan Yunho berhasil membuatnya lupa akan permasalahannya dengan Hye Ra. Mulai dari makan ditempat favorite Yunho yang berhasil mengembalikan mood Jaejoong, hingga kejadian konyol yang mereka lakukan setelah itu. debaran debaran kecil pun tak pelak menggema didada Jaejoong setiap kali namja itu berdekatan dengan Yunho. Aish, menyebut nama Yunho dalam kepalanya saja sudah membuat debaran jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, apalagi saat ia bersama namja itu? debaran itu bahkan terasa seperti deburan ombak yang menghempas karang, terasa sangat kencang. sayang semua kesenangan itu harus berakhir setelah mereka tiba dirumah masing masing.

Tiba tiba terdengar sesuatu yang bergetar dari arah samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Dengan malas Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai benda yang tengah bergetar itu. tampak kekagetan menghiasi wajah namja manis itu kala melihat sebuah nama pada layar ponselnya. Nama yang sejak tadi memang tengah melayang layang mengitari kepalanya. Ia menekan layar ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan teks pada ponselnya.

**From : Yunho Jung :D**

**To : You**

**Hei, apa kau sudah tidur Kim Jaejoong?**

Jaejoong menatap geli pada layar ponselnya. Dadanya kembali bergetar dengan sensasi hangat yang kembali mengitari tubuhnya. Dengan gemas ia mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan teks tersebut.

**From : You**

**To : Yunho Jung :D**

**Belum. wae? **

Disisi lain Yunho tersenyum geli ketika mendapatkan balasan dari namja yang seharian tadi menemani harinya. Getaran getaran kecil juga tidak kalah menggema hebat didada Yunho tiap kali nama Namja itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

**From : You**

**To : JaeJaeJae Kim**

**Kamarmu sudah gelap. Kukira kau sudah tertidur hehe **

Terasa tangan Jaejoong kini tengah bergetar menandakkan ada pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Jaejoong hanya dapat ikut terkekeh geli ketika membaca balasan Yunho.

**From : You**

**To : Yunho Jung :D**

**Itu karena tagihan listrik sedang mahal haha. Aish, lampu kamarmu itu terang sekali, membuat mataku pedih saja**

Beberapa detik saja setelah pesan itu terkirim terasa kamar Jaejoong yang tadinya masih mendapati bias bias cahaya yang berupaya masuk kini terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

**From : Yunho Jung :D**

**To : You**

**Bagaimana dengan sekarang?**

Jaejoong hanya dapat memandang takjub keadaan kamarnya kini yang memang lebih terasa nyaman untuk menutup matanya, namun ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ber-sms ria seperti ini dengan Yunho.

**From : You**

**To : Yunho Jung :D**

**Lebih baik. Rasanya aku ingin segera menutup mataku saja :p **

Yunho menatap layar ponselnya dengan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya kesal lalu menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali mengetikkan pesan pada sahabatnya itu

**From : You**

**To : JaeJaeJae Kim**

**Apa? Aish, cepat buka jendela kamarmu, Kim Jaejoong!**

Jaejoong yang membaca pesan itu pun langsung menuruni tempat tidurnya dengan terburu buru. Dengan agak kasar ia membuka jendela kamarnya kasar . Ia menatap Yunho yang juga kini tengah menatapnya dengan piyama unik diseberang sana. Tiba tiba terasa getaran getaran geli disekitar tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ponselnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?" kata Jaejoong kemudian

_"Begitu saja? Kau benar benar sudah kelelahan hm?" _ kata seseorang disebrangnya yang kini tengah memegang ponsel seperti dirinya

"Aish, kau ini! Tentu saja aku kelelahan. Hari ini cukup menyita fisik dan jiwaku kau tau?" jawab Jaejoong kesal

"_Fisik dan jiwa? Apa masalah Hye Ra mengganggumu lagi huh?" _kata Yunho kemudian

"Kenapa selalu kau kaitkan dengan Hye Ra huh? Anniya, ini bukan karena Hye Ra. Ini karenamu Jung Yunho!" gertak Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan nadanya

Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang bersamaan.

Umpatan demi umpatan dilayangkan Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri saat ia mengatakkan hal yang sejak tadi memang dipikirkannya kepada namja yang ada disebrangnya ini. kini bibirnya hanya dapat terdiam beku menyadari tingkah Yunho yang tidak juga memberikan sanggahan apapun

Sementara Yunho hanya dapat terdiam berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Terasa sebuah kegembiraan yang menyeruak didalam dadanya. Komando dari otak Yunho untuk menjawab suarapun hanya dapat dibalas dengan keterdiaman sekaligus kekagetan oleh tubuh Yunho.

_"Kenapa... Aku?" _tiba tiba terdengar suara Yunho yang membuyarkan ketakutan didalam diri Jaejoong

"Mmm.. itu karena kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila!" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya separuh benar dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. ia merasa gila setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yunho

_"Eh?" _kata Yunho singkat

"Itu.. segala kekonyolan saat bersamamu itu, membuatku serasa seperti orang gila kau tau?" jawab Jaejoong gugup

_"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya hm?"_ terdengar nada kekecewaan dari ucapan Yunho kali ini

Jaejoong terdiam. Kembali debaran debaran itu menghiasi menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu aku menyukainya" jawab Jaejoong sambil kemudian tersenyum memandang orang diseberang sana

_"Benarkah?" _tanya Yunho lagi diseberang sana. Terasa sedikit kelegaan didada Yunho ketika Jaejoong bilang ia menyukai hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai kekonyolanmu itu, Jung Yunho?" kata Jaejoong kini terdengar lebih percaya diri

"Lagipula, bukankah kau sahabatku? Hm?" lanjutnya

DEG! Terasa hentakkan keras dalam dada Yunho ketika kata terakhir itu diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. harus ia akui, kata 'sahabat' yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong tadi cukup memberatkan hatinya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menyangkal itu semua dan kembali menatap namja diseberangnya yang tengah tersebut.

_"Benar"_ jawab Yunho kemudian sambil ikut menarik senyumnya _"Aku kan sahabatmu"_ lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Selamat malam Yunho ya" kata Jaejoong cepat

Yunho masih memandang pemandangan diseberangnya itu dengan seksama. Kepalanya berusaha merekam segala pemandangan yang ia lihat malam ini. Rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat agak berantakkan, Mata yang mulai terlihat sayu, dan senyum manis dari pria itu.

"Ne. Jaljayo, Jaejongie" ucap Yunho dengan senyum khasnya lalu menutup ponselnya dan masuk menutup jendelanya pelan

Sementara Jaejoong yang masih mendekatkan telinganya dengan ponselnya itu hanya dapat terdiam. Titik titik pergerakkan tubuhnya terasa beku dan kaku. Terasa lonjakkan hebat pada dadanya saat Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia duga

"Jae..jongie?" eja Jaejoong perlahan sambil menatap tidak percaya pada jendela kamar seberang yang kini sudah tertutup

"Jae...jongie?" ulangnya

Yunho yang merasakan debar hebat dalam dadanya kini hanya dapat terduduk diam ditempat tidurnya. Ia mencerna segala kata dan perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Jaejongie?" kata Yunho seperti berbisik

Ia mengambil nafas perlahan dan lalu menghelanya dengan berat. Tangannya kini terangkat sambil berusaha memegangi dadanya yang kini terasa sesak. Oksigen kini terasa amat langka baginya. Setiap tarikan nafas yang ia hirup hanya membuat dadanya terasa semakin berat.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" katanya

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri

"Tidak mungkin cinta masa kecil itu masih ada sampai sekarang bukan?" lanjutnya

"Tidak mungkin aku masih mencintai Jaejoong kan?" ucapnya lagi berusaha menyangkal perasaannya

**Flashback :**

Yunho kecil menatap pada rumah sederhana yang kini akan menjadi rumah tinggalnya selama di Seoul. Ia dan keluarganya memang memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dikarenakan pekerjaan ayah Yunho yang dipindahkan ke kantor pusat. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ditengah tanah berumput itu, tiba tiba sebuah bola menyentak kakinya perlahan.

"Ah, bola jongie!" ucap bocah lain yang seumuran dengan Yunho(sekitar 5/6 tahun) sambil mencari cari sesuatu dihalaman rumahnya

Yunho yang menatap ke arah bocah itupun kemudian memandang bola yang tadi menyentakkan kakinya. Perlahan, tangan kecil Yunho mengambil bola itu dan kemudian kakinya melangkah kecil menuju bocah lain dihadapannya.

"Ini. milikmu?" tanya Yunho

Bocah yang terlihat sedang mempotkan bibirnya itupun terkaget kaget ketika melihat bolanya telah ada dihadapannya. Dengan senang ia mengambil bola plastik itu lalu memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo sudah mengembalikan bola jongie!" kata bocah itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho

Senyum pertama yang Yunho lihat ketika ia tiba di Seoul. Dan senyum itu, adalah senyum yang paling manis yang pernah Yunho lihat seumur hidupnya. Terasa getaran getaran kecil yang menghiasi dada Yunho ketika matanya menatap wajah manis bocah dihadapannya.

"Aku Jung Yunho" kata Yunho kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Bocah itu hanya dapat melihat uluran tangan yang Yunho berikan sambil menatap bingung. Tatapan lucu yang diberikan mata besar berwarna coklat itu kembali menarik perhatian Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum saat melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan bocah itu

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi bingung bocah manis dihadapannya

"Namaku Kim Jaejongie!" kata bocah yang ternyata Jaejoong itu dengan senyum khasnya

"Jaejongie?" tanya Yunho kecil

"Ne. Senang bisa kenal Yunnie!" kata Jaejoong dengan gemas lalu kembali menuju rumahnya sambil membawa bola plastik itu pulang.

Sebelum Jaejoong kecil memasuki rumahnya, ia pun berbalik lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Yunho lalu tersenyum sekali lagi pada Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong didepan rumahnya pada Yunho

Yunho kecil hanya dapat terdiam sambil menatap pintu rumah yang kini sudah tertutup itu. matanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi, namun hanya ada satu yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Malaikat" kata Yunho kecil sambil mengingat ingat wajah Jaejoong kecil tadi

"Dasar Yunnie bodoh, kenapa Yunnie malah melawan sunbae sih? Kan Yunnie jadinya berdarah!" omel Jaejoong sambil mengelap darah yang terdapat dibibir kecil Yunho

"Habis Yunnie tidak suka Jongie diganggu mereka!" kata Yunho dengan ekspresi marah yang menggemaskan

"Tapi kan Yunnie jadi terluka!" protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya kesal

"Eh? Jongie marah? Maafkan Yunnie ne? Yunnie kan sayang Jongie" kata Yunho dengan wajah menyesal

"Yunnie sayang Jongie?" kata Jaejoong kecil memandang Yunho

"Ne, Yunnie sayang sama Jongie" jawab Yunho kecil sambil mengerutkan keningnya

Mata besar Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap wajah Yunho yang sudah tampak berwibawa itu dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Kemudian dengan segera Jaejoong kecil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho dan lalu memberikan kecupan kecil dibibir Yunho kecil. Yunho hanya dapat terdiam menerima bibirnya yang terasa lembut itu. kecupan singkat itu memberikan dampak tersendiri bagi Yunho. Terasa dada Yunho bergemuruh hebat saat ia merasakan bibir lembut Jaejoong yang menempel dibibirnya itu.

"Tiap kali Jongie bilang sayang sama umma pasti Jongie dicium sama umma, jadi karena sekarang Yunnie bilang sayang sama Jongie, makannya Jongie cium Yunnie" kata Jaejoong kecil dengan senyuman malaikatnya pada Yunho

Yunho kecil hanya dapat tersenyum malu malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan buratan merah dipipinya.

"Kalau Jongie sayang Yunnie kah?" tanya Yunho kecil kemudian

"Eh? Ne, Jongie juga sayang sama Yunnie!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

Yunho tersenyum lagi dan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Jaejoong. kembali bibir itu merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan pada bibir Jaejoong yang menggetarkan hatinya.

"Karena Jongie juga sayang sama Yunnie, makannya Yunnie cium Jongie" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum ketika melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dengan Jaejoong

Kini buratan merah itupun terlihat menghiasi wajah Jaejoong yang tidak dapat ditutupi kulit putihnya. Mereka berdua hanya dapat tertawa malu malu saat mengatakan hal 'romantis' pada masing masing

**End Flashback**

"Itu hanya cinta masa kecil yang bodoh bukan?" kata Yunho masih menatap bingung keadaan kamarnya

"Lagipula cinta diantara pria itu.. bukankah hal yang aneh?" lanjutnya lagi.

Hatinya merasa sedikit geli ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'cinta' tadi. Begitupun dengan kepalanya yang kembali terasa berdenyut pelan ketika pikiran tentang cintanya pada Jaejoong. ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho memikirkan hal yang menyangkut Jaejoong sampai seperti ini. terkadang hatinya masih sangat meragukan pada perasaannya yang menunjukkan gejala aneh saat ia bersama Jaejoong.

Dada yang selalu bergetar, tubuh yang terasa hangat dan perasaan yang Yunho rasakan saat bersama Jaejoong mungkin memang agak tidak wajar untuk dirasakan pada seorang sahabat. Apalagi sahabat yang juga teman satu sekolahmu, teman satu kelasmu, bahkan tetanggamu.

Hanya saja kali ini , ketika Yunho tau hubungan Jaejoong dan Hye Ra sudah putus. Ruang kosong yang ada dihati Yunho seakan diberi harapan agar dapat terisi lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana ini?"

"Kurasa aku benar benar... mencintaimu.." tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap jendela kamarnya

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Jaejoong tanpa sadar pada sahabat adiknya Yoochun

"Aigo, hyung, apa kau sudah gila?" pekik Yoochun kaget sambil meninggikan suaranya dan menatap horor pada Jaejoong

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong ketika kembali pada kenyataan

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Aigo, aku ini sahabat adikmu hyung!" kata Yoochun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari Jaejoong

"Eh? Ya! Kata kata itu bukan untukmu tau! Itu untuk pria lain!" Decak Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yoochun

"Eh? Pria.. lain..?" tanya Yoochun penasaran dan mulai mendekati Jaejoong

_"Shit!" _umpat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

"Hyung, kau sedang jatuh cinta.. pada pria?" tanya Yoochun sedikit berbisik didekat telinga Jaejoong

"Soal itu..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya perlahan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Yoochun

"Ya! Ya! Kalian ini sedang apa huh?" pekik seseorang dari arah tangga dengan suara khasnya ketika ia tengah melihat Yoochun begitu dekat dengan kakaknya. Terdengar sedikit nada kecemburuan didalam perkataannya

Yoochun sesegera mungkin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan tersenyum gugup pada namja lain yang kini tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan Yoochun pada adiknya itu dengan tatapan mata yang sinis dan kerutan bingung dikeningnya.

"Ju..Junsu ya. Kau sudah siap rupanya" kata Yoochun tergagap ketika namja bernama Junsu itu semakin mendekati mereka

"Ne. Dari tadi aku sudah siap. Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Kim Junsu dengan nada sinis yang tak kalah dengan tatapannya saat menatap Yoochun

"Anniyo, ini hanya.. rahasia antar lelaki" kata Yoochun. Bagus ini adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah Yoochun buat seumur hidupnya

"Lalu kau pikir aku ini apa huh? Aku juga lelaki!" protes Yoochun dengan suara nyaringnya

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku adiknya ini akhirnya turun tangan dan lalu menyentuh pundak adiknya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang kami lakukan, tadi dia hanya ingin melihat bekas tindikkanku saja Suie ya" kata Jaejoong berusaha memberikan alibi yang lebih masuk akal

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junsu masih menatap Yoochun dengan sinis

"Ne. Tentu" kata Yoochun kemudian yakin tidak yakin

Junsu menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap pada kakaknya dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku pergi dulu. Jja Chunnie" kata Junsu membungkuk sebentar pada Jaejoong kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar

Yoochun pun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan lalu berangkat mengikuti Junsu. Namun, sebelum Yoochun benar benar jauh dari Jaejoong, ia berbalik dan kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penasaran dan tatapan kelegaan.

"Aku berhutang terimakasih dan penjelasan darimu hyung" kata Yoochun kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian benar-benar menyusul Junsu

Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap kepergian mereka datar. Tereka setiap tingkah aneh yang Yoochun dan Junsu lakukan tadi didalam kepalanya dengan jelas. Mulai dari sikap cemburu Junsu hingga sikap gugup Yoochun. Seketika kepalanya menangkap suatu pemikiran yang kinipun sedang dihadapinya.

"Apa mereka... saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

Terasa sedikit kecanggungan diantara kedua namja yang kini tengah berjalan berdua menuju kesekolah ini. letupan letupan kecil serasa menggelitik perut mereka kala itu. belum lagi debaran debaran yang terus menerus menggema didada mereka masing masing.

Tiba tiba angin yang cukup besar menerpa wajah mereka yang tidak dilindungi oleh apapun. Angin musim gugur kali ini memang cukup kencang, belum lagi debu dan tanah yang suka ikut terbawa bersama angin.

"Ah, mataku!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya pedih karena dimasuki oleh debu

"Tunggu tunggu, sini aku bantu!" ucap Yunho yang dengan sigap mendekati Jaejoong

Yunho menyentuh mata Jaejoong perlahan dan lalu membuka sedikit kelopak mata Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho dengan lembut meniupkan beberapa hembusan pada sekeliling mata Jaejoong. Beruntung Jaejoong lebih kecil darinya sehingga ia bisa leluasa untuk membantu meniupi matanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho dengan tangannya yang masih dengan cemas memegangi wajah Jaejoong

"Sudah lebih baik." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk pelan diantara himpitan tangan Yunho

Jaejoong pun menegadahkan kepalanya berusaha menatap Yunho yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya. DEG! Terasa debaran debaran yang semakin menggila didadanya. Desiran desiran itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya dengan ganas sehingga mengembalikan buratan merah yang bersemu dipipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tersadar dari kehangatan tangan Yunho dengan segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Terimakasih Yunho ya" kata Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semu merah muda dipipinya lalu kemudian kembali berjalan mendahalui Yunho

Yunho hanya dapat terdiam melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong. mungkin ini akibat dari kata kata anehnya tadi malam yang mungkin juga membuka kenangan lama yang ingin dilupakan Jaejoong. apakah benar begitu?

"Kau ini kenapa huh?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius

"Apa?" kata Jaejoong dengan singkat. Perlu Jaejoong akui, belakangan ini ia tidak dapat mengontrol perasaannya lagi pada Yunho, setiap mengingat panggilan 'Jaejongie', bahkan ciuman kecil mereka dulu, hanya membuat dada Jaejoong berdebar semakin menggila

"Kau menjauhi ku, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong dingin yang sebenarnya lebih untuk menutupi kegugupannya

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! aku tidak suka kau yang dingin seperti ini! apakah putus dengan Hye Ra benar benar mengganggumu?!" pekik Yunho tidak sabar sambil menarik pundak Jaejoong agar menghadapnya

Diatap sekolah ini memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Jaejoong jadi sangat sering mengunjungi tempat ini. perasaan Yunho mengatakan kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Benarkah?

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa sangkut pautnya dengan Hye Ra!? Aku saja tidak pernah melihatnya lagi selama ini!" jawab Jaejoong ikut meninggikan nadanya

"Lalu kenapa? Kau menjauhiku huh? Bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku? Apa karena perkataanku malam itu?" kata Yunho tepat mengenai sasaran

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberikan debaran debaran yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Perkataan Yunho sangat menyentak hatinya dan membuat dadanya tercekat. Kosakata kosakata pun luput dikepala Jaejoong sehingga hanya dapat membuat pria cantik itu menggumam pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho kemudian

"Iya! Ini semua karena perkataan mu malam itu! Karena hal itu membuatku memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan! Karena hal itu membuatku merasakan perasaan yang selalu menggangguku!" kata Jaejoong

_"Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari aku masih mencintaimu"_

" Karena hal itu membuatku tidak ingin lama lama bersamamu!" lanjutnya kemudian agak kasar

_"karena saat bersamamu jantungku bergetar sangat hebat"_

"Mengerti?!" kata Jaejoong akhirnya

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dadanya berdebar debar tidak menentu. Terasa rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika Jaejoong mengucapkan kata kata yang menyakitkan itu. benar ternyata ini ada hubungannya dengan malam itu. benar ternyata kenangan itu hanya membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama lama dengannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kepedihan

Senyum sinis terukir diwajah tampannya yang kini menampakkan raut penuh kepedihan karena perkataan yang sangat menusuk dari Jaejoong. kini Yunho mengerti, Yunho sangat mengerti nahwa bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya pada namja dihadapannya ini, ia sudah ditolak.

"Kalau begitu, berbahagialah. Dan jalanilah hidupmu itu .. tanpa aku" kata Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat seragam sekolahnya yang tepat berada didadanya. Kini bagian terasa sangat sakit. Sangat, sangat, sangat sakit.

Jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam sambil mencerna tiap perkataan Yunho yang baru saja diucapkan padanya. Otaknya kini terasa sangat lambat dalam mencerna perkataan itu hingga akhirnya sosok yang mengisi hatinya belakangan ini telah menghilang. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk diatap sekolah itu masih dengan wajah penuh kebingungannya. Ia tidak dapat ah bukan, ia tidak ingin mencerna apa yang Yunho katakan padanya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu" kata Jaejoong dengan pupil matanya yang masih melebar sambil meratapi tubuh Yunho yang kini sudah menghilang

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kata Jaejoong memegangi dadanya yang kini terasa sesak

Terasa butiran butiran kecil memenuhi pelupuk matanya yang kemudian tidak dapat tertampung lagi hingga akhirnya terjatuh indah dipipi mulus milik Jaejoong. terasa hatinya sangat sakit setiap kali ia mengingat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan pada Yunho tadi. Ia menyesal. Ia merasa bodoh dengan kata kata itu. Yunho kini pasti sudah salah paham dan Jaejoong tidak tau apalagi yang akan dilakukannya.

Butiran air mata masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. terdengar isakkan yang sangat memilukan dari mulut pria manis itu. Udara bagaikan turut menjauhinya sehingga ia merasakan sesak kini. Dadanya kini terasa sangat sakit. Seakan serpihan hatinya yang telah hancur kini menyayat seisi dadanya perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia butuh Yunho. Ia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Yunho..kembalilah.." ucap Jaejoong lebih seperti berbisik dengan suara paraunya

"Hyung yakin tidak akan berpamitan dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil mengamati kakaknya

"Eh? Bukankah aku sudah berpamitan disekolah?" jawab Jaejoong yang kini tengah sibuk mengemas barangnya

"Tapi itu berbeda hyung, maksudku, apa kau tidak mau berpamitan secara pribadi padanya?" tanya Junsu lagi memperjelas pertanyaannya

Jaejoong terhenti sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Junsu yang kini tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan teman temannya" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan adiknya itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti barusan

Junsu hanya dapat memandang khawatir pada kakaknya. Sejak malam sejak ia melihat kakaknya pulang dengan saat berantakkan, ia yakin sesuatu telah menimpa kakaknya. Dan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja tetangga sebelah yang bernama Jung Yunho. Bagaimanapun Junsu bukan anak 7 tahun lagi yang masih mengartikan peristiwa ini hanya dengan tatapan bingung, kini ia mengerti bahwa kakaknya ini sedang sangat kehilangan. Entah kehilangan yang seperti apa, tapi yang pasti, ia sangat kehilangan.

"Hyung.." kata Junsu lagi mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya

Jaejoong lalu menaikkan badannya sambil membawa beban tas pada tumpuan tangan kanannya dan koper berada pada tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat" kata Jaejoong kembali tersenyum pada Junsu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang disana sudah terdapat taksi yang sudah menanti mereka

Junsu hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah melihat sikap kakaknya yang penuh kepura puraan ini. ia tahu pasti bahwa dibalik senyuman riang kakaknya itu, tersimpan sebuah sakit hati yang besar yang mengendap didalamnya. Dengan pasrah Junsupun mengikuti Jaejoong menuju pintu keluar.

"Junsu ya!" pekik Yoochun begitu mendapati Junsu keluar dari pintu rumahnya

Junsu menengok tanpa ragu ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat diinginkannya hadir kini tengah berdiri dibalik pohon sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu. Tanpa ragu Junsu pun mendekati namja itu dan menyapanya riang.

"Yoochun ah kau benar benar datang?" tanya Junsu dengan ekspresi senang yang tidak dapat ditutupi dari wajahnya

"Tentu saja kau pikir aku tidak akan datang saat sahabatku akan pergi jauh huh?" tanya Yoochun sedikit menggoda Junsu

DEG! Terasa sedikit ngilu didada Junsu ketika Yoochun menggunakan embel embel sahabat diantara mereka. Seperti lonceng sekolah yang mengingatkan siswa untuk masuk , perkataan ini juga seperti lonceng yang selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka tidak pernah lebih dari sahabat.

"Junsu ya, kenapa?" tanya Yoochun ketika menangkap raut muka Junsu yang tampak kecewa

"Ah, anni, hanya berpikir, kenapa ayahku harus dipindah tugas ketika aku sudah menemukan sahabat sebaik dirimu dikota ini hehe" jawab Junsu sambil terkekeh paksa

"Ah, soal itu aku juga sangat menyayangkannya. Mmm.. Junsu ya" panggil Yoochun kemudian

"Hm?" Junsu menyaut sambil menggerakkan kepalanya gemas

Yoochun terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekatkannya dan Junsu hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan tangan Yoochun pun menyentuh pipi Junsu lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebuah kecupanpun tak terelakkan singgah dibibir mereka masing masing. Setelah saling berpagutan dengan lembut merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling melempar senyum masing masing.

"Hati hatilah dijalan" kata Yoochun penuh perhatian masih sambil memegangi wajah Junsu gemas

"Ne, pasti" balas Junsu kemudian sambil tersenyum senang

Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan membiarkan mata mereka yang berbicara kala itu. terasa perasaan lega diantara kedua orang itu.

"Junsu ya! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak yeoja yang adalah ummanya pada Junsu yang terpisah cukup jauh dari depan rumahnya

"Aku pergi" kata Junsu pelan sebelum memberi ciuman kilat pada namja yang bernama Yoochun itu dan pergi menuju ibunya

**From : Yoochun Park :D**

**To : You**

**Aku sudah berhasil. Sekarang giliranmu hyung**

Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap layar ponselnya sambil membelalakan matanya. Seketika ia melihat ekspresi Junsu yang mendatangi taksi dengan riang dan malu malu dan sering memalingkan matanya menatap ke arah pohon tempat Yoochun berada. Jaejoong kembali memandang ponselnya dengan bergetar lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**From : You**

**To :Yoochun Park :D**

**Baiklah.. aku mengerti**

Ia pun meneguhkan hatinya dan kembali memandang ponselnya. Ia kemudian mengetikkan beberapa pesan teks kepada nomor yang sudah sangat lama ia ketik. Tangannya cukup bergetar ketika mengetikkan beberapa kata diponselnya.

"Ayo Jaejoong ah" kata ummanya yang menyuruh Jaejoong menaiki taksinya

"Ah, ibu duluan saja dengan Junsu, aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai" kata Jaejoong kemudian

"Hais, kau ini, baiklah tapi dalam 20 menit kau harus kebandara, arraseo?" kata ummanya Jaejoong lagi

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong patuh

Taksi yang dinaiki Junsu dan ibunyapun mulai melaju, Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya perlahan dan menurunkannya ketika taksi itu mulai menjauh. Jaejoong mengambil nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya ia meminta maaf sambil berkata yang sejujurnya pada Yunho. Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir persahabatan mereka tapi mungkin itu akan lebih baik daripada berakhir karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Ahjumma" panggil Jaejoong pada ibu Yunho yang tadi ikut melepas kepergiannya

"Ne, Jaejoong ah?" jawab Ny. Jung ramah

"Bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum

Yunho menatap cemas pada jam disekolahnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak jika tidak ikut melepas Jaejoong saat kepergiannya. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersahabat selama 10 tahun belum lagi perasaan yang masih mengganggunya selama ini walau ternyata Yunho telah merasa ditolak.

"Wah, Jae akan berangkat 15 menit lagi yah?" tanya teman Yunho pada orang disebelahnya

"Iya, huh sayang sekali dia harus pergi padahal dia teman yang menyenangkan" kata teman lainnya

"Kalau saja aku punya lebih banyak waktu aku akan lebih sering bermain dengannya" sahut yang lainnya

Yunho yang merasa gerah dengan perkataan teman temannya itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dan berpikiran untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Namun seketika sebuah kata terngiang hebat dikepalanya.

_"Kalau saja aku punya banyak waktu aku akan lebih sering bermain dengannya"_

"Kalau saja..." Yunhopun terhenti dari langkah kakinya dan lalu terdiam

Pikiran pikiran tentang perkataan Jaejoong kala itu memang belum sepenuhnya dilupakannya namun hatinya kali ini merasa sangat tidak tenang bila ia tidak melihat Jaejoong. belum lagi sejak malam itu, hubungan mereka tidak pernah membaik dan malah menjadi canggung. Jaejoong pun berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam. Rasa bersalahpun menghantui Yunho sejak saat itu.

"Taksi!" panggil Yunho ketika kendaraan beroda 4 itu melewatinya

Yunho mengamati seisi bandara dengan seksama sambil berusaha mencari sosok yang paling ingin ia temui. Paling ingin ia sampaikan maaf. Dan paling ingin ia sampaikan cinta. Mata musang Yunho menelanjangi setiap pemandangan dan celah dibandara namun tidak mendapati sosok namja kesukaannya, hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang bagai petunjuk baginya

"Kim Junsu!" panggil Yunho ketika mendapati Junsu yang sedang membeli minuman

"Ah, hyung!" pekik Junsu kaget ketika melihat Yunho dihadapannya

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi

"Ah, Jejoong hyumh tidak berangkat bersamaku, ia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan" jawab Junsu terus terang

"Apa? Jadi dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yunho lagi panik

"Entahlah" kata Junsu ikut dibuat bingung

"Baiklah terimakasih Junsu ah" kata Yunho menepuk pundak Junsu dan kemudian dengan cemas kembali menuju arah gerbang

Yunho berlari seperti orang linglung. Ia bingung dimana harus mencari Jaejoong dan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong. pikirannya dipenuhi oleh satu nama Jaejoong, Jaejoong, Jaejoong. hanya nama itu. ia ingin sekali dapat bertemu dengan namja itu. namja yanga akan selalu mengisi hatinya. Bahkan jika Yunho memang akan ditolak, setidaknya Yunho ingin Jaejoong tau betapa ia mencintainya.

Pikirannya yang kalang kabut itu membuat Yunho tidak dapat berpikir jernih hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi namja itu secara langsung. Seketika ketika Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya ia melihat pesan yang tertinggal untuknya

**From : JaeJaeJae Kim**

**To : You**

**Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Penting. Aku menunggumu dirumahmu ne? Kuharap kau mau datang**

Melihat pesan itu dengan segera Yunhopun berlari dan memanggil taksi lainnya untuk membawanya kembali kerumahnya. Ia berharap. Ia benar benar berharap masih diberikan kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong. sekali saja. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia mencintai namja itu.

"Ia benar benar tidak datang" kata Jaejoong kemudian lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar di rumah Yunho. Sebelum benar benar pergi Jaejoong berpamitan dengan Ny. Jung yang melepasnya ramah

Jaejoong kemudian memanggil taksi putih lainnya yang lewat didepannya dan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk membawanya kebandara. Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap rumah Yunho dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Seandainya boleh saat ini Jaejoong tidak pergi sebelum meminta maaf pada Yunho tapi ternyata takdir memang tidak mngijinkannya.

"Jalan pak" kata Jaejoong menyuruh driver taksi itu membawanya kebandara

Terasa sedikit lonjakkan ketika taksi putih yang dinaiki Jaejoong hampir menabrak taksi hijau dihadapannya dan membuat ponsel Jaejoong terjatuh. Jaejoong berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh itu dan kemudian melihatnya berharap ada balasan dari Yunho namun yang ia dapat dari namja itu hanyalah harapan kosong.

Yunho yang menaiki taksi hijau itu cukup terlonjak kaget ketika taksi miliknya hampir menabrak taksi lain dihadapannya. Namun akhirnya taksi putih itu dapat menyesuaikan dengan jalan disekitarnya dan pergi dengan lancar. Yunho mengamati isi taksi itu berharap Jaejoong ada disana namun ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong.

Yunho dengan cemas memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho menyebutkan nama namja yang berhasil mengganggu hidupnya

"Yunho! Apa apaan kamu berteriak teriak seperti itu!" Kata ibu Yunho yang kaget dengan kedatangan Yunho yang tiba tiba

"Umma! Apa Jongie masih disini?" tanya Yunho tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan ibunya

"Kau ini kemana saja?! Dia menunggumu cukup lama disini! Sudah terlambat! Dia seudah kembali kebandara! Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat!" Ucap ibu Yunho yang juga kesal karena daritadi Yunho tidak kunjung datang

Yunho hanya dapat terdiam. Keseimbangan tubuhnya hancur seketika, membuatnya kini jatuh terduduk dihadapan ibunya. Sakit, hancur, kehilangan, kini semua itu bercampur dalam dada Yunho. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari penolakan yang Jaejoong berikan secara tidak langsung pada malam itu. ini lebih sakit. Sangat sakit. Kini Yunho merasa sangat kesepian, tanpa wajah malaikat yang selalu mengisi harinya selama ini, tanpa senyuman itu. Yunho merasa sangat hampa. Cukup sakit Yunho meenghindari senyuman itu selama beberapa hari ini. kini, Yunho benar benar kehilangan senyuman mungkin akan kehilangan senyum itu selamanya.

Dengan malas Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah. Seandainya saja.. Yunho tidak semarah itu. Seandainya saja Yunho mau menurut ketika Jaejoong ingin memberikan penjelasan. Seandainya saja.. masih banyak waktu.. Yunho harap, ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya.

Ia menatap jendela kamar yang biasanya berisikan senyum malaikat itu dibalik kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin melihatnya. Melihat malaikat itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Tangan Yunho kemudian meraih tombol lampu dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa dikaca jendela kamarnya. Tulisan tangan yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya.

**Saranghae Jung Yunho**

**-Kim Jaejoong-**

Yunho hanya dapat menatap tulisan itu dengan bergetar. Mata musangnya melebar membaca tulisan dikaca jendela itu.**"Saranghae" **kata yang benar benar tercatat dalam kepala Yunho kini. Yunho menyentuh tulisan pada kaca jendela itu dan memastikan bahwa itu adalah tulisan Jaejoong. dan ya, ia sangat mengenal tulisan itu. benar benar mengenal tulisan itu. mata Yunho kini terasa sangat panas. Air matapun kini terjatuh membasahi pipi mulus miliknya. Isakkan tangis menyeruak mengisi kehampaan dikamarnya terlebih dihatinya. Ia tidak ditolak. Ia tidak pernah ditolak. Seandainya saja dia bisa mengatakannya lebih cepat..

"Nado Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong" katanya disela tangisnya yang memilukan itu

END


End file.
